


The Third Time

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve falls in love for the third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: blue  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625622.html?thread=85922518#t85922518  
> MCU, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, two blue lines

Ever since Steve woke up, he's been dealing with the fact that the world is not the way he left it,  not the one that he "died" trying to protect. For all the things that have changed for the better, many have changed for the worse and the worst part is? Most of the people he meets have no idea of just how bad things are. 

He does his best to be the change he wants to see in the world, fight the good fight and all that. Joining the Avengers, befriending others like him helps, and while Natasha and Sam can't replace Peggy and Bucky, their company is a different kind of balm to his soul. 

And then there is Darcy. 

When he first meets her, he pegs her as the worst of twenty first century brought to life.  Too brash, too bold, too outspoken: he fails to see anything they have in common. 

Fails to see her. 

Then he does. 

He sees her bravery, her loyalty, her heart. Hears her laughter, sees her smile and he falls in love for the second time in his life. 

And the day that he hears her gasp of shock, sees two blue lines on a plastic stick?

He falls in love for the third. 


End file.
